Turn on the Radio
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Music brings people together. It allows us to experience the same emotions. Camp Rock. Each chapter is based off a song and totally unrelated to one another. Not songficts. Smitchie, Jeggy, Naitlyn, Jella, Shatelyn
1. Family Portrait

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: Each chapter is totally unrelated to the next, and each chapter was written while the song was playing. I am posting this one song at a time, only because I would never find the time to listen to ten songs in a row, that and I want to do something totally different. I will be writing more than ten oneshots. I will also be turning some of these into longer stories. This is my first attempt at writing something for Camp Rock. Reviews are loved.

Alright, here we go…

_Family Portrait - Pink_

She stood alone, watching as her father hauled his bags out to his car. The day had finally come, her father was moving on.

Tess tried to stifle the tears as she watched him peal out of the driveway and away from his family. Her mother sat on the couch, her mascara streaming down her face. She did the only thing she could think of. Tess Tyler ran.

Her blond hair was in tangles as she came to a stop at the shore line. She wiped away the tears as she stared at her refection. She pulled off her gold necklace, the one her father had given her for her tenth birthday. She threw it as far as she could manage into the still water, and stared at the rippling water as the necklace sank.

"I hate you" She spat into the water, letting the tears fall freely this time.

**End Notes:** The longer version of this is called: Everything Is Falling Apart. Check it out.


	2. Almost Lover

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy_

The lights dimmed as the music's last notes faded away. Slowly Shane Grey let go of Mitchie's hand, and pulled her into a full embrace. "I cant believe it was you all along." He whispered into her ear.

She almost didn't hear him over the screaming crowd. She pulled away from him, and flashed him her famous 'Barney Smile'. As she turned to walk off the stage she beckoned him to follow her.

Shane let her walk halfway down the stage before he made an attempt to catch her. As he approached her side he reached out and took her hand in his, letting their fingers intertwine. His mind was racing, and his heart was pounding.

Mitchie Torres was the girl with the voice.

Mitchie. The girl he almost loved. The girl he was going to spend a lot of time with in the near future.

And who knew what that would bring.


	3. Chasing Cars

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

Nate lay in the sterile hospital bed. His eyes were closed and his chest was slowly rising and falling. Near the window sat a girl with wavy brown hair, her head against the back of the reclining chair, and her eyes on the boy in the bed. Her neck was stiff from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair.

She stood up and made her way over to the bed. Stretching her neck as she walked.

"Nate." She whispered. His eyes fluttered open. "Is there enough room for me?"

Nate smiled. "Of course." Slowly he made his way to the side of his bed, and invited Caitlyn to lay beside him.

She kicked off her shoes and clambered onto the bed. Nate pulled her close, and he could of sworn she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	4. Unwell

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Unwell - Matchbox Twenty

Shane lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He yawned. He got absolutely no sleep the night before, his mind kept wandering. Every time he felt he was about to drift off her words kept flashing through his mind.

_This is real. This is me._

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He had to find the girl with the voice, before he drove himself to insanity. She was like a disease.

Shane sighed as he reached for his guitar. He began to aimlessly strum, slowly piecing together a song.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing._

Is there a cure for this sickness?


	5. Stars Go Blue

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Stars Go Blue - Tim McGraw_

The night was silent. They party had ended as the sun set beyond the horizon. The stars shone in the clear sky,

A young woman moved gracefully around the dance floor, her gown flowing around her with every movement. Her husband danced alongside her.

This was their wedding night. Pop star Shane Gray had finally married his girlfriend of seven years, Mitchie Torres.

As Mitchie came to a stop in front of her husband, she smiled. This was the night she had dreamed of. The wedding she had planned since she was a child.

She couldn't hold back as the tears fell, and she tried to stifle a sob.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is the way I planned. Right down to the stars in the sky."


	6. Teenagers

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Teenagers - My Chemical Romance_

Shane Grey was trouble. That's what her mother told her as they walked back to the cabin they shared. He was a teenage boy with too much free time, and that could cause potential problems.

Shane Grey thought otherwise. He believe everything he did was for the right reasons. He believed that it was okay to yell at Mitchie in front of everyone after The Beach Jam. He was almost fine with the fact she ran off crying. Almost.

Mitchie was perfectly fine with just sitting on her bed, and crying her eyes out. She was content to let the rest of camp continue on without her. If it hadn't been for Caitlyn that is.

Caitlyn couldn't bear to se her friend like this. It was tearing her apart. This one boy caused her friend so much heartbreak, and she was barely sixteen.


	7. Ready, Set, Don’t Go

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Ready, Set, Don't Go - Billy Ray Cyrus_

Today was the day, the day that Marie left for college. Her mother and father had both driven with her to her new school and now they stood at the entrance to her dorm room. Mitchie Gray smiled as she wished her daughter luck, and stepped out of the room. Her father on the other hand was close to tears. Marie tried her best to comfort him, but it was no help.

"I'll be fine daddy."

"I know. I just don't want to loose you."

"I'll always be your girl dad. Always."

Shane Gray held back his tears as he walked out of her room. His wife took his hand and held him close. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"You have to let her grow up sometime."

He nodded as he turned his back to the room, and led the way back to their car.


	8. Florescent Adolescent

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Florescent Adolescent - __Arctic Monkeys _

Caitlyn was always the one who wanted to stand out from the crowd. Her choice of clothing reflected her bright and original personality. That's why he fell for Caitlyn in the first place.

But as time goes on, and the relationship starts to grow old, she can only sit and remember what they once had. They used to be daring, and not care what others thought of them. But now he only sits at home and watches sports on the television. Giving no care to her needs. She needs someone to be there for her, someone to comfort her. And when this happens she is always sure to turn to Mitchie, and Mitchie is always sure to have a tub of ice-cream in her freezer, and a sappy movie in the DVD player.


	9. Leave The Pieces

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Leave the Pieces - The Wreckers_

She always knew it would be too good to be true. What kind of pop star would fall in love with the shy girl at camp? Sure they had there moments, and she really had fall for him, but he lived the high life. Girls, parties, money. He had everything in the palm of his hands.

So when the end of summer came it was time for camp to end, and time for everyone to go their separate ways.

Mitchie Torres left Shane Gray speechless. She broke up with him, to save herself from the disappointment that could come later.

But who's to say that he would actually leave her? Maybe she was better than the parties, and maybe she really was better that the girls in Hollywood.


	10. How Do You Like Me Now?

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

Author Notes: The longer version of this is called: Bird Dog. Check it out.

_How Do You Like Me Now? - Toby Keith_

Jason wasn't know for his amazingly good looks, or his intelligent conversations. But that didn't stop Peggy Dupree from striking up a conversation with him after Final Jam. She thought he had a great sense of humor, and a very charming personality. And for once In her life, someone wanted to talk to the real her, not Tess Tyler's back up singer.

When Jason came running into his cabin after spending part the evening by the lake talking with a lovely girl Shane thought he had was exaggerating. But as Jason went on and on about this amazing girl, he couldn't help but smile. His best friend was finally going to see what he had been dealing with for the entire summer. Jason had a crush.


	11. Stupid Girls

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Stupid Girls - Pink_

She watched as the rest of the 'IT Girls' stormed off the stage, and Caitlyn sighed. She took one last look out over the crowd, and slid off the stage. Tess and the other were nowhere to be seen, but Brown, their camp leader gave her a questionable look.

"What happened up there?"

Caitlyn sighed. "I'm not too sure myself."

Brown looked over towards the exit. "I wouldn't go after them, something uncool might happen."

"I never planned on it."

She had never really enjoyed being popular, that's why she had no problem standing up to Tess Tyler on stage, right before their Final Jam performance. But she still felt she had to do something to show this camp she wasn't just a back up singer. She walked over to the keyboard, and began to let her fingers take control.


	12. She Don’t Know She’s Beautiful

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_She Don't Know She's Beautiful - George Straight_

A young girl walked along the shore line, with her head down, unaware of her surroundings. She aimlessly kicked a small rock that was in her path. Her brown hair blew in the wind, and she shivered as she pulled her sweater closer to her body. She began to sing.

"_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark. To dream about a life where you're the shining star?"_

Not far from where she was headed, a boy sat on the edge of the lake with his legs dangling over, into the cold water. His mind was on a girl he was trying to find. A girl with the most beautiful voice. He could of sworn he heard her voice coming from the woods surrounding him, but that was impossible.

Shane looked up as the voice was getting louder. He noticed a figure coming towards him, and she looked so much like an angel. Shane thought he was dreaming.


	13. How Far We've Come

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_How Far We've Come - Matchbox Twenty_

Ella let the music wash over her. She allowed herself become so completely absorbed in the song that she didn't hear the door open. She closed her eyes as the chorus blared from the speakers.

Jason slid into Ella's cabin, careful not to disturb her. He leaned up against the door, and smiled as he watched his girlfriend dance to Connect 3's newest song. He felt his pocket, just to make sure that the box was still there. He was beginning to get nervous.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Ella's head snapped up, and her face turned bright red.

"Jason you scared me."

"Sorry." He walked towards her.

"Its alright."

Jason got down on one knee and reached inside his pocket. "Marry me."

Ella smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	14. You Won’t Be Mine

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_You Won't Be Mine - Matchbox Twenty_

Mitchie Torres lived a very simple life. She went to school, went to work, and came home to spend time with her mother and father. She was happy, but there was always one thing missing.

His name was Shane Grey, and he lived the high life. He attended parties with the rich and famous, he hung out with his band members all day, and he was one of the most famous pop stars in the world.

Mitchie and Shane met last summer at Camp Rock. They became fast friends, and even dated for awhile. But things didn't work out for them. He was to busy with his band to call her, and she never had the money to fly out and see him. It was almost like he forgot his girlfriend even existed.

Sure, they were happy once, during their stay at Camp Rock. They could see each other daily, and there were no photographers or agents in their way. But she knew that their time was over when the summer ended. And even though she truly loved him, she had to let him go.

But she would wait for him and when he was ready she would be sitting there, willing to take him back. Even after everything he put her through. Mitchie loved this boy, even if he didn't realize it, and she would wait a life time for him.


	15. When the Day Met The Night

Radio

Music Shuffle Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_When the Day Met The Night - Panic! At The Disco_

Jason sat at the edge of the stage. Beach Jam was over and his band members were nowhere to be found. He had just witnessed the public humiliation of Mitchie Torres, and it broke his heart. Even though he didn't know the girl it upset him to see her treated like that in front of the entire camp. He let out a sad sigh as the sound of heels clicked along the stage. The stopped right beside him.

"May I join you?" A feminine voice asked, and he nodded. The girl sat beside him, and he looked over at her. He black hair was held in place with a green headband, and she had on a golden designer top. She placed her acoustic guitar beside her.

"I'm Jason." He held his hand out to her.

"Peggy." She replied as she shook his hand.

Anyone watching at that moment would of thought that the moon and the sun were sitting right in the center of Camp Rock. Jason resembled the moon, with his white shirt, and his sad eyes. Peggy looked like the sun in her golden shirt whit her bright personality.

The pair sat on the edge of the stage until the sun sank behind the horizon and the moon shone in the night sky.


	16. Leave

Turn On The Radio

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Leave - Matchbox Twenty_

As Mitchie pushed open the door to her apartment, the one she shared with pop star Shane Grey, she noticed something was amiss. It was to quiet inside their home.

"Shane?" She called into the darkness. "Are you here?" She flipped on the lights as she made her way through the room. A small envelope on the coffee table caught her eye.

She hastily ripped the envelope open and pulled out the handwritten note. She could not stifle the tears that fell.

Dear Mitchie,

I'm sorry that it came down to this, but I have to go. I can't pretend to love you like that anymore. I had to get out of here, it was all to much for me. Your strong, you will bounce back. I'm not the guy for you. You need someone more stable. All I know is that I love you. Maybe not like a lover, but deep down I will always care about you. Goodbye.

-Shane

_I'm not saying there was nothing wrong,I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me…_


	17. Mr Brightside

Turn On The Radio

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs mentioned in this.

_Mr. Brightside - The Killers_

Nate watched in horror as his best female friend, Caitlyn Geller, accepted an invitation to attend their senior prom with his best male friend, Shane Gray. He spent the following weeks listening to his best friends gush about one another. All he wanted to do was hide under a rock until the school dance was over.

On the night of prom everyone chose to meet up at Nate's house. He watched his best friends hold hands for the first time, and it almost killed him.

On the dance floor Nate watched as Caitlyn danced a little to close to Shane's body, and his hands traveled a little to low for his liking. Caitlyn's mouth inched closer to her dates, and Shane caught her lips with his own. Nate forced his eyes away from the scene.

As the night was drawn to an end Nate let out a soft sigh.

Everything would go back to normal, right?


End file.
